The invention generally relates to a system for use with a locomotive processor controlling an auxiliary device of the locomotive. In particular, the invention relates to a controller area network using a power distribution system to control auxiliary devices of a locomotive. The system is also applicable to an off-highway vehicle (OHV).
Originally, most auxiliary devices on locomotives were directly controlled by selectively supplying power or selectively inhibiting power applied to the auxiliary device. This required a separate set of power lines to each auxiliary device and high powers switches to connect each set of power lines to a power source.
As locomotive systems become modernized, there is a need for networks to be used to communicate with and control auxiliary equipment. There is also a need for such networks to employ serial communications which are less susceptible to noise and other environmental factors. There is also a need for such a system to be simple and low in cost to implement. There is also a need for such a system to be able to interface and be compatible with other networks that may be part of or used in conjunction with the auxiliary equipment of the locomotive. There is also a need for such a system to be configured so that it can be retrofitted to existing systems.